


Running

by bad_grammar (transience)



Series: Akashi's Aftermath [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transience/pseuds/bad_grammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seirin’s win against Rakuzan, Ogiwara observes as a certain redhead leaves, followed by a shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

As Kagami dunks the ball, and the game ends in Seirin’s favour, the whole stadium freezes in stunned silence before the cheers cut through the silence. A flash of dark blue, then yellow leaps down onto the court, joined by green, pink and slowly purple and black. Ogiwara beams, observing the scene as the Miracles crowd around the shadow who outshone them all, Aomine bellowing curses with a smile, patting a beaming Kuroko’s back as Kise chatters excitedly, jumping with a shrieking Momoi. Even Midorima sends a nod in Kurokos’s direction as Murasakibara continues devouring candy, shadowed by Himuro.

Kiyoshi breaks apart and heads over to where the Rakuzan members were, and is met with his 3 old teammates, who grudgingly congratulate him, acknowledging a game well played. The new phantom even joins the fray, and is seen laughing with newly made acquaintances. They rejoin the Seirin members, with many handshakes and fistbumps exchanged. Later they will part as friends.

Ogiwara approaches, looking for Kuroko, but as his gaze travels further he sees the emperor silhouetted against the exit, a stunned expression on his face as a tear leaks from his left eye. Ogiwara sees it all, as a confused Akashi reaches up to wipe the tear, then promptly turns and vanishes with a speed befitting the Generation of Miracles. He sees it all as a certain teal-haired male exits the stadium not long after. And it was Ogiwara who comes up with a million excuses to explain to the others why Kuroko had left earlier.


End file.
